1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a center console having a basic support on which functional parts and trim parts are attachable. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle having a center console of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 199 32 772 A1 discloses a center console for vehicles, having a console frame on which functional and trim parts are attachable as attachment parts. The mounting frame preferably is manufactured as a metal casting. Alternatively or in combination therewith, a rugged mounting frame made of plastic may be used. DE 102 57 123 A1 discloses a center-console part for a vehicle. The center-console part has at least one support part and at least one trim part. The support part is manufactured from plastic. A strengthening element, such as a metal-sheet insert, may be integrated in the support part.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structurally simple center console that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner and that has a basic support on which functional parts and trim parts are attachable.